


In Secret Timestamp - Together

by ariana_reuts



Series: In Secret [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Cheating, Implied Smut, implied affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: You and Jensen spend time together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: In Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183280
Kudos: 6





	In Secret Timestamp - Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble taking place approximately one year before the first part of "In Secret."

“That’s it!” Jensen walks out of your bedroom, freshly showered, the familiar scent of his aftershave wafting in the air. “I’m taking away your phone!”

“Babe!” You squeal as Jensen stalks towards you and grabs the phone that’s been glued to your hand in every free moment that you have. “Give it back!”

“No way, sweetheart,” he smirks, stretching his arm out over the side of the couch so that you can’t reach it without crawling over him. He teases you, bringing the phone closer before moving it away again, and his grey henley crawls up to reveal his firm stomach. 

“Please,” you give him your best doe eyes as he pulls you into his lap and you walk your hand up his exposed skin. “I’ll do anything.”

“Not gonna work, kid,” he laughs, gently grabbing your wrist and pulls you in for a tender kiss. He'd just flown in that afternoon, surprising you by coming back a few days earlier than expected. The cast takes a few weeks off before filming the last round of episodes, but Jensen cut his time short so the two of you could have more time together. “I can’t be bought with promises of sex.” 

You roll your hips against his, and a soft moan leaves him. The two of you had been going at it non-stop since he'd walked through your door, yet you can feel him hardening through his jeans. You grind down more forcefully, and kiss him again, running your tongue against his. A throaty groan escapes from his lips and you can't help but stifle a chuckle. 

You raise an eyebrow, as he lets his free hand fall onto your waist. He lets his guard down for a moment and your almost able to reach your phone as he returns his lips to yours. Just as it's in your reach, he sets it on a side table and brings his now free hands to your backside, cupping your ass. 

"Can't be bought with sex, hmm?" You mumble, trying to ignore the wetness pooling between your legs. “Then what’s this all about?” You let your eyes fall down on his ever growing bulge. 

“Y’know, young lady, I may have to punish you for that smart mouth of yours,” Jensen's palm connects with the flesh of your ass, and you relish in the slight sting. You work on getting him free, and he pulls your panties to the side so that you can sink down on him. 

“So," Jensen gruffs as you eye your phone again, it's still slightly out of your reach, and you need to check it again. "Are you going to tell me what’s so important that you can’t be without your phone for ten minutes?”

You sigh and roll your eyes, before giving him a nod. He hands you back the phone, and you unlock the screen, and a picture of the 1949 Gibson you were hoping to buy along with a counter down fills the screen. You smile at the fact that you somehow still have the highest bid, but there’s still 10 minutes until the auction closes. You turn the phone around, letting Jensen see what had you so desperate.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise," you grumble playfully, even though there is a small part of you that's a little mad at him for ruining his own birthday present. "Happy early birthday."

“Y/N,” he says softly, a smile creeping onto his face. “Sweetheart, you don’t– you don’t have to get me anything. All I want is stay in bed with you all day."

"You were already getting that," you wink, and pull the phone away from him. "Plus some other _things_ for you to unwrap."

Jensen blushes slightly, and pulls you back in for a kiss. You lay your head against his chest, listening to the _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart, wishing that you could stay like this with him forever.


End file.
